kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutter
image:cutter_icon.gifCutter is One of Kirby's Copy abilities. Kirby gains the ability to utilize a curved blade, always in a bommerang fashion. If Kirby jumps, the blades will pass underneath him and hit foes behind him. The Cutter hat somewhat resembles a duck- it's a yellow hat with a bill that's either yellow or white, and two black eyes that look like Kirby's own. Two tiny white wings are on the side, and Kirby keeps the cutter blade attached to the top of the hat when not in use. In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In this game, Kirby cannot control the direction of the blades as in later games, but he can throw them at a much faster rate. The ability gets it's hat in Nightmare in Dreamland, and the cutter blades are bigger and slower. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Same as in KA, only now Kirby can combine the ability with one of three Animal Friends Rick throws Kirby across the screen like a boomerang. It has good distance, but it's slow and can leave Rick open to attack. Coo throws out a trio of spinning, bladed feathers: one forward, one angled up, and one angled down. This ability has great range and coverage. Kine shoots out a sonar-like wave from his mouth which goes a long distance. Useful underwater! Kirby Super Star The first appearance of the Cutter hat, and the addition of many new attacks. Cutter is also useful for cutting through ropes to access hidden areas and items. * Cutter Boomerang - Kirby throws a series of cutter blades that will return to him. If he jumps, they'll hit anything behind him. * Cutter Dash Attack - Kirby will hold his cutter like a sword to quickly slash enemies. * Cutter Drop Attack - Kirby will hold out his cutter as he falls to the ground to take out any enemies in his path. * High Speed Cutter Drop - Similar to the Cutter Drop Attack, Kirby will hold out his cutter as he quickly dashes towards the ground, making it slightly more powerful. * Final cutter - Slashing near an enemy causes Kirby to perform a series of rapid slashes, leap into the air, and finish them with a bigger slice. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby and Gooey toss out a spinning blade that returns to them, just like before. Rick slings his partner from his back at a giant boomerang. While he can only do this once at a time, the hamster is no longer completely helpless as he can simply stomp on most enemies. Coo has his power downgraded from three Cutters to just one; however, he can aim this single blade upward or downward to hit where he wants. Kine launches out a swift, sonic blade that travels a good distance and slices through foes. Nago swings his partner upward, firing a wave of purple energy towards the sky. It is great for picking out aerial attackers but suffers when it comes to hitting those right in front of you. Chuchu is transformed into a razor sharp blade and is spun around by her partner, creating a hazard zone around the two for as long as the power is continued. Pitch becomes a fast and far flying boomerang that slices both forward and back. While he's gone, his partner will have no means of defending himself. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Again, no hat, and in this game Kirby can combine Cutter with a variety of other abilities. See Combo Abilities for more info. Strangely, Kirby splits himself in two, the other half being the cutter. Double Cutter expands the boomerang and coats it with spikes for more destructive power. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Kirby can now control the direction of which the cutter flies! Kirby Squeak Squad Cutter Kirby can still control the direction of the boomerangs. It's useful for slicing through plants, ropes and the like to find valuable items. Once its Copy Scroll is acquired, the blades Kirby throws become much bigger and more powerful. They will return after hitting an enemy, plus they will hit multiple enemies if Kirby angles them. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Cutter Kirby uses the same duck hat as the later games, and appears whenever Kirby manages to inhale things like blades and saws (anything that's sharp except for an actual sword, it seems.) It is reviled here that the Cutter that Kirby uses is stored on the hat when it isn't in use. This version of Cutter is based on the KSS version, but with new attacks. Cutter Boomerang is the primary attack, but Kirby often uses Cutter Finish or Final Cutter to finish off enemies. It also gains a new ability- Cutter Beam, where Kirby spins rapidly and fires a thin beam of energy to slice long distances away. In Super Smash Bros. Series ]] Kirby uses the '''Final Cutter' as his Up Special in all three Super Smash Bros.. Instead of being used as a combo it's all one manuver, Kirby brandishes a Cutter, jumps up, then comes back down, creating a Cutter Beam on landing. This can be used to recover after being knocked off the stage but can also lead to self-destruct if used improperly. It should be noted that in Brawl, Kirby no longer loses all his remaining jumps. In Super Smash Bros., the move can be used to "spike" people down, but in Melee, it just pushes them away. However, the game still recognizes it as a Meteor Smash. Trivia The Flavour Text in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland and Kirby and the Amazing Mirror is a reference to the Anime, Kirby Right Back at Ya! Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Ability